A1
Islington Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Costa Express Holloway Fuel Shell Forecourt Select Notes Old Shell canopy and sign Upper Holloway Fuel Gulf Forecourt Gulf Store Wellington Fuel Esso Forecourt Snack and Shop, Costa Express, TigerWash Watford Way Fuel BP Forecourt Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food, Car Wash Notes Refurbished in late 2014. Observatory Fuel Esso Forecourt On the Run, Costa Express Mill Hill Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Car Wash Restaurant KFC Stirling Corner Northbound Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express, Jet Wash Southbound Operator/Forecourt Morrisons Fuel M Refuel A1 (M) Junction 1 - South Mimms MSA See South Mimms. A1 (M) Junction 10 - Baldock MSA Operator Extra (Moto operate Greggs and M&S, Welcome Break operate Days Inn and Starbucks) Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express, Car Wash Amenities McDonalds, KFC, Starbucks, El Mexicana, Greggs, Dominos 2Go, Chopstix, Patisserie Valerie, Costa Express, WHSmith, M&S Simply Food, Top Gift Hotel Days Inn Northway TRSA Northbound Fuel BP Forecourt Nisa Local, Costa Express Southbound Fuel BP Forecourt Connect, Wild Bean Cafe Hotel: Southwings Lodge Notes Both sides former homes to Little Chef. NB former Connect/WBC, SB converted Old BP shop. Biggleswade Fuel Applegreen Forecourt Apple to go, Costa Express, Rollover Biggleswade Supermarket Operator/Fuel/Forecourt Sainsbury's Sandy Fuel Texaco Forecourt The Co-operative Food, Costa Express Amenities Hand Car Wash (not part of Texaco) Tempsford Fuel Esso Forecourt Mace Amenities Adult Pit Stop Black Cat Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Formerly Total Restaurant Little Chef Hotel Travelodge Wyboston TRSA Fuel BP Forecourt Londis, Subway, Costa Express Restaurant McDonalds Buckden Fuel Shell Forecourt ? Brampton Hut TRSA Fuel BP Forecourt Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Restaurants Brewers Fayre, McDonalds Hotel Premier Inn A1 (M) Junction 14 - Alconbury Truckstop Fuel Harvest Energy Forecourt/Facilities '''? '''Notes NOT signed as a truckstop, but as Local Services. A1 (M) Junction 17 - Peterborough MSA Operator Extra (Moto operate Costa and M&S, Welcome Break operate Days Inn) Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express, Car Wash Amenities McDonalds, KFC, Costa, El Mexicana, Dominos 2Go, Chopstix, LP4, Costa Express, WHSmith, M&S Simply Food, Top Gift Hotel Days Inn Kate's Cabin TRSA Northbound Fuel BP Forecourt Connect, Wild Bean Cafe Southbound Restaurant Little Chef/Burger King combo Hotel Travelodge Wittering TRSA Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Bloody Oaks TRSA Operator MRH Fuel Jet Forecourt Hursts, Costa Express, Rollover Restaurant OK Diner Ram Jam TRSA Fuel Texaco Forecourt Spar, Tchibo Colsterworth TRSA Northbound Operator MRH Fuel BP Forecourt Hursts, Costa Express, Rollover Southbound Fuel Jet Forecourt Shop Accessible at a junction Operator Euro Garages Fuel Esso Forecourt Spar, Subway Restaurant Little Chef/Burger King combo Hotel Travelodge Notes The "Junction" is accessible to all and located just to the south of the other two forecourts. Spar used to be Snack and Shop and the LC/BK/Travelodge site used to be operated by Granada (now Moto). Only the junction site is a TRSA. To break this down: Great Ponton Fuel Harvest Energy Forecourt Shop, Simply Coffee Grantham North TRSA Operator (Forecourt and Amenities) Moto Fuel BP Forecourt Shop, Costa Express Amenities Burger King, EDC, Costa, WHSmith, Costa Express Hotel Travelodge Toll Bar Operator MRH Fuel Jet Forecourt Shop, Costa Express Foston TRSA Operator MRH Fuel Jet Forecourt Shop, Costa Express North Muskham TRSA Operator M Carsley & R Mackay - t/a Muskham Services Fuel BP Forecourt Londis, Costa Express, Rollover Restaurant/Hotel Burger King/Travelodge combo Cromwell TRSA Fuel BP Forecourt Londis, Rollover Restaurant Cafe Amore Markham Moor Little Chef TRSA Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Restaurant/Hotel Little Chef/Subway/Travelodge combo Markham Moor Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Restaurant McDonalds A1 (M) Junction 34 - Blyth MSA Operator (forecourt) Euro Garages Operator (amenities) Moto Fuel Esso Forecourt Spar, Subway, Starbucks on the Go Amenities Burger King, Costa, EDC, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme, WHSmith, M&S Simply Food Hotel Travelodge Carcroft Operator MRH Fuel Esso Forecourt Shop, Costa Express Restaurant/Hotel Little Chef/Travelodge combo Barnsdale Bar Northbound Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Southbound Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Restaurant '''DD's Services '''Hotel Southside Lodge Darrington Operator Chase Petroleum Ltd Fuel BP Forecourt Londis, Costa Express Restaurant Waywest Cafe A1 (M) Junction 46 - Wetherby MSA Operator Moto Fuel BP Forecourt M&S Simply Food, Costa, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme Amenities Burger King, Costa, EDC, Greggs, Upper Crust, West Cornwall Pasty Company, Costa Express, WHSmith, M&S Simply Food Hotel Days Inn Notes Possibly the only BP/M&S that isn't run with a WBC or under the BP Simply Food contract. A1 (M) Junction 48 - Boroughbridge Operator/Fuel/Forecourt Morrisons A1 (M) Junction 50-51 - Leeming Bar MSA (at a junction) Operator Moto Fuel BP Forecourt '''Shop, Costa Express '''Amenities McDonalds drive thru, Costa, EDC, Costa Express, WHSmith Hotel The Lodge at Leeming Bar A1 (M) Junction 51 - Coneygarth Services Operator Exelby Fuel Shell Forecourt Mace, Subway, Costa Express, Rollover High Brough Moor TRSA Fuel Shell Forecourt Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Notes Not far from a Little Chef/Travelodge. A1 Junction 55 - Scotch Corner TRSA Operator (forecourt) Euro Garages Operator (amenities) Moto Fuel Esso Forecourt Spar, Subway, Starbucks on the Go Amenities Burger King, Costa, Greggs, West Cornwall Pasty Company, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme, WHSmith, M&S Simply Food Hotel Travelodge A1 (M) Junction 56 - Barton Park truckstop Operator Moto Fuel BP Forecourt Shop, Costa Express Amenities Cafe and Restaurant A1 (M) Junction 61 - Durham MSA Operator Roadchef Fuel Shell Forecourt Shop, Costa Express Amenities Costa, McDonalds, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme, WHSmith Hotel Days Inn A1 (M) Junction 64-65 - Washington MSA Northbound Operator Moto Fuel BP Forecourt Shop, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme Amenities Burger King, Costa, Greggs, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme, WHSmith Hotel Travelodge Southbound Operator Moto Fuel BP Forecourt Shop, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme Amenities Burger King, Costa, Greggs, Costa Express, Krispy Kreme, WHSmith Hotel Travelodge Team Valley Operator/Fuel/Forecourt Sainsbury's Newcastle FloGas Seaton Burn TRSA Operator Rontec Fuel Esso Forecourt Shop 'n Drive, Costa Express, Car Wash Restaurant/Hotel Little Chef/Burger King/Travelodge combo, seperate Holiday Inn Stannington TRSA Fuel Jet Forecourt Shop Restaurant Char Mausum Grandstand Fuel Jet Forecourt Londis Willowtree TRSA Fuel BP Forecourt The Co-operative Food, Bake and Bite, Costa Express, Jet Wash Beal TRSA Operator WJ Davidson and Son Fuel Gulf Forecourt Mace, Car Wash Restaurant Cafe One Hotel Purdy Lodge Northern Gateway TRSA Operator/Fuel/Forecourt Morrisons Restaurant McDonalds Hotel Travelodge Broxburn Operator/Fuel/Forecourt Asda Musselburgh TRSA Operator MRH Fuel BP Forecourt Hursts, Costa Express, Rollover Hotel Travelodge - part of a former amenity building (similar to Markfield on the A511) which had formerly been a Little Chef and Burger King (plus the Travelodge, of course) site with an Esso petrol station. Willowbrae Road Fuel Esso Forecourt Tesco Express